Sealed Memory
by ahiru-chan73
Summary: Haku was sealed Chihiro's memory about the spirit world--also about him--to return her safely to human world. Four years later, Chihiro and her friends come to the spirit world once again, and the same thing happened again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm ahiru-chan73, nice to meet you! ^v^

This is my first Spirited Away fanfic--also my second fanfic. I hope that you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

* * *

**Sealed Memory**

Chapter 1

The abandoned park was so peaceful. The wind blew softly on the field. In a peaceful day like that, no one will expect that it was a spirit world—no one unless they stay there until nightfall.

Just then, a little girl and a boy appeared from the center of the town. They ran towards the field, holding each other's hand. They boy suddenly stopped on the stone stairs, and the girl stopped too.

"What's wrong, Haku?" the girl named Chihiro asked.

"I can't go any further. Go ahead, your parents are waiting." he said.

"But... Haku, what about you?" she asked in worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now that I remember my real name. I'll quit from learning apprentice with Yubaba." he said calmly. But Chihiro still worried him and asked, "Will... Will we meet again?"

Haku widened his eyes at that question. He glanced at Chihiro's hopeful expression, sighed and said, "I'm sure we will."

But Chihiro could feel that he was uncertain, so she looked directly at his eyes and said, "Promise?"

He just looked at her again for about two seconds and said, "Promise." He sighed again and said, "Now, go ahead, but don't looking back until you've reach the end of the tunnel." he smiled at Chihiro. Chihiro nodded.

They began to release their hold on each other's hand. Haku let Chihiro went to her parents. He just sighed and looking Chihiro while she was running away, leave the spirit world all behind.

'_Why does he seem so... uncertain? Is that something he can't promise to me?' _Chihiro thought while she was crossing the field.

_'If that so...' _she stopped.

If that was the last time she meet him, then she wanted to look at his face once again...

_"...but don't looking back until you've reach the end of the tunnel..."_

Quickly, she turned her head to look ahead. She ran and crossing the small river.

When she was crossing the river by stepping on the big stones carefully, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Chihiro!!"

She quickly looked to the voice's direction and blinked in disbelief.

_'Mom? Dad? But... how? Is this only my imagination... or am I dreaming now?'_

"Where are you from, dear? We've been waiting so long for you... Come on, we're going out now." her mom said gently.

_'This is not a dream...'_

Chihiro smiled. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"_Promise?"_

Haku looked at Chihiro. She was running away, leave this world behind...

Leaving him behind...

_"Promise."_

"I shouldn't make that promise to her..." he murmured. _'If only I don't agree with Yubaba's rule...'_

"Excuse me, Haku-sama, Yubaba is calling for you." a waitress appeared beside him.

"Tell her I will be there soon, just wait a minute." Haku replied. The waitress nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Haku entered the floor where Yubaba is working on. He knocked the door.

"Come in," a voice replied inside, and the doors opened. Haku walked calmly into Yubaba's room.

"So, finally... The girl comes back to her own world." Yubaba said without looking at Haku.

"Yes, Master."

Yubaba turned. "Then, do you... do what I say? The rule, hmm?" she smirked.

"Yes, Master."

"And, after she came back to the world she supposed to live in safely, do you planned to quit learning apprentice from me, now that you remember your real name?"

Haku widened his eyes at that statement, but then he glared and said, "Yes."

Yubaba's eyes widened angrily. "Why don't you call me 'Master again?!"

"Because I'm going to quit learning apprentice from you." He took a breath and said, "I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I want to break my deal to quit learning apprentice from Yubaba."

A paper flew out from Yubaba's desk and burned.

Haku smiled. "I think I'm free now." He transformed into a dragon and said, "Then, goodbye."

He flew out by broke the window glass.

* * *

"Chihiro, stop clinging on my arms like that," her mom said.

"I'm afraid, mom." she replied. Her dad laughed. "It's nothing but an old town, Chihiro!"

"Ah, there's the way out." her mom said. "There's our car."

Her dad run to his car and gasped. "Huh?!"

"What's wrong, dear?" his wife asked.

"Look at our car! The leaves and dust inside..." he shouted.

"Maybe it's a joke from the spirit...?"

Chihiro just looking at the tunnel—it changed into a cave once they get out. She looked at the tunnel.

"Chihiro, come on... We're going!" her mom said.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

* * *

Well, do you like it? If you like it, please tell me by review this story.

Thanks!

-=-ahiru-chan73-=-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is the second chapter. I hope that you'll like it.

Oh, and I'm sorry if you found any mistakes in this story. If you found mistakes in this story, please tell me so I can fix it.

Thanks to **Miasmatic Domino, Loving-Pink-Angel, **and** Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin** for the reviews and thank you for everyone who read my story!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but this fanfic, Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.

* * *

**Sealed Memory**

Chapter 2

"Here we are! Chihiro, this is our new house!"

Chihiro doesn't seem happy. "I prefer our previous house in every way..." she sighed and said, "And I also prefer the old school."

"Oh, come on... You're just missing your old friends. Tomorrow you'll meet your new friends and you can enjoy the new life here."

Chihiro sighed. "I won't forget them, they made a farewell party for me and gave me a rose bouquet—Hey! My rose bouquet! It's not watered yet!"

"I think the flower's already dead," her dad said. "The petals scattered everywhere in the car, don't you see?"

Chihiro ran to the car. Her dad was right; the petals was scattered here and there in the car. The bouquet was filled with nothing but the roses stem, several petals that hasn't fall down yet, and a farewell card from her old friends.

_Good luck, Chihiro. We will meet again._

'_We will meet again...._w_ill we?'_

She just sighed and looked at her roses stem.

"Now it's useless even if I put them to the water." she sighed again. "If only a miracle could happen now..."

She took the card and threw the bouquet into an empty basket in the corner of the room.

*******

When Haku made a deal with Yubaba to return Chihiro safely to the human world, there's one more rule that wasn't exposed.

"_If you want the baby back, you have to return Chihiro safely to the human world with her parents along with her." Haku said._

_"Okay, but there's one rule you have to agree." Yubaba said._

_Haku looked at her. "Just say it,"_

_"In order to protect this world, I want you to seal away her memory about this world." she said._

_Haku looked at her again. "Just it?"_

_"Yes, just to seal away her memory... with no exceptions."_

No exceptions...

That means he has to seal her memory about him, too.

_Haku widened his eyes. "What?"_

_Yubaba smirked. "Any problem, Haku-sama?"_

_Haku __had known very well that he can't do anything else. He just __shook his head._

_"No__.__"_

Haku sealed her memory away, just the time she came out from the cave. But even though he knew that he's not supposed to meet her, he wanted to see her once again...

Just for the last time...

Even that she couldn't remember him...

So, he just followed Chihiro's car until they arrived to their new house.

"Now it's useless even if I put them to the water." she sighed again. "If only a miracle could happen now..."

Haku heard her saying that hopelessly. He saw her flower bouquet wasn't a flower bouquet anymore; it's only filled by the roses stem. She threw it to an empty basket.

_'Useless...?'_

He looked at the bouquet.

_'This flower isn't dead yet... It just doesn't have petals anymore...' _Haku thought, looking at the stems.

He sighed. He looked at the farewell card on the bouquet.

_Good luck, Chihiro. We will meet again._

"We will meet again..." he murmured. That words always remains in his mind, remind him about the promise between him and Chihiro.

A promise that wasn't exists anymore, now that Chihiro can't remember it anymore.

But even though she couldn't remember, he wanted that somehow she'll remember one day.

He know that it's just a simple wish, yet impossible. He was the one who sealed that memory deep inside her mind. He knew that it was for spirit world's sake. His world's sake.

And Chihiro's sake, too.

"We will meet again, because we have promised it... Or will you forget the promise forever?"

He slowly disappeared. "Goodbye... Chihiro."

**-=-Four Years Later-=-**

"_Chihiro..."_

_'Huh? What?' she thought. She heard someone—a boy—calling her, but she can't see anyone. Instead, there's only forest surrounding her, with a big red tunnel in front of her. The wind blowing, moving into the tunnel, but Chihiro feels that the wind pushing her to moves inside._

_'I think I'm already saw this dream before...'_

_She walking into the tunnel and found an old train station. She doesn't stop and move further. She found an empty field with a small river and stone stairs._

_'Why does everything looks familiar here?' she thought._

_"Chihiro..."_

_That voice again, she thought. How could she feels that it's familiar when she think that she's never heard that voice before?_

_She walked to the stairs and found an abandoned town. She walked more further into the town, without realizing the sun is begin to set down. She just moving further because her heart told her to do so._

_And when she stopped, she saw a big, weird building. _

_She walked slowly onto the bridge. She saw a train below the bridge._

_'Weird...'_

_The train moves to the other side and Chihiro ran to the other side of the bridge. Just then, she realized that there's someone beside her._

_"Chihiro."_

_'Well, for the dreams like this I had seen before, it usually ends up at this part...'_

_But her dream hasn't end up yet, so she looked at the boy beside her._

_'This boy...'_

_He smiled at Chihiro. Chihiro just smiled back and said, "Are we... already meet before...?"_

_The boy didn't replied. He just looked at the sunset and said, "You aren't supposed to be here in the nightfall, Chihiro."_

_Chihiro blinked confusedly. "Why?"_

_"Because you may won't come back to your family."_

_Then, at the last word in his sentence, the sight around Chihiro's gone. There's only darkness, and at that time, she heard a voice calling her, but this time it's not that boy's voice._

_"Sen..."_

_It's not her name, she know, but somehow she felt that it's calling for her. She searched for someone who called her, and found a silhouette of an old woman who smirked at her._

_"Welcome back, Sen."_

_***_

"Chihiro! Chihiro, wake up! You're already late, it's 8a.m now!"

"Huh?!" She quickly sat on her bed and looking at her clock. "Oh no!!" She ran into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a bath.

"Why anyone doesn't wake me up early?!" she yelled.

"I am," her mom replied, "But you're way too sleepy to get up. What are you doing last night, I wonder?"

Chihiro finished her bath and replied, "I'm sleep, of course."

"Really? Well, that doesn't matter now, hurry up or you're going to be late."

"I know... Ah!" she slipped and fell. "Ouch, that's really hurt..."

"Chihiro, what are you doing now? Are you okay?" her father yelled.

"It's okay, don't worry about me. Well, I'm going now!" she finished clothing herself and ran out.

"Chihiro! How about your breakfast...?"

"I'm sorry, Mom! I have to go now!" she replied.

Her mom shook her head. "She doesn't change at all..."

******

"Ogino... Ogino-san? Where's Ogino-san?"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Chihiro opened the door.

"Ogino-san, why do you late again today? It's the second time in this week..."

"I'm sorry, sensei... Ano..." Chihiro searching something to say to her teacher.

"You're usually don't come late to school... Do you have any problem, Ogino-san?"

"Uh, ano... I'm just... I... I have no problem, I'm just wake up way too late. I will get up early from now on, sensei." She said.

"Okay, this time I will forgive you. But one again you get late, I won't let you come into the class. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei..." she said. She walked to her place and sit.

******

"Chihiro, Chihiro!"

Chihiro turned her head to faced her friend. "What is it, Yuka?"

"What's wrong with you? You're usually doesn't come late..."

Chihiro smiled and replied, "It's okay, it's only that my alarm was crahsed somehow... And what is the book you bring about?" Chihiro looked at Yuka's hand.

Yuka smiled happily and said, "Will you join us to discover an abandoned old town?"

Chihiro blinked. "Discovering... what?"

"An old abandoned town! We're talking about it. Most people said that it was a ghost town. When the night start to fall, spirits will awaken and the town was full of light. And the strangest thing that happen is the river covering the meadow between the tunnel and stairs with water. I read those things in a book on the library, and we're now planning to visit the abandoned town. Will you come to join us?"

"Uhm... I don't know, but... Is the tunnel's color is... red?" Chihiro asked her. Yuka widened her eyes for a second, looked surprised.

"How do you know that? Are you already read that book before me?" she asked.

"Ehm, I think I'm not, but... Maybe I just don't remember it. Or I know it from somewhere else." Chihiro said.

Yuka sighed and said, "Oh. Yes, the tunnel is red, and there's a meadow between the tunnel and the stairs that will bring us to the old town. There's one myth on that place said, if we staying there until nightfall, we won't come back to this world."

"Why?"

"I don't know... Maybe because the river was fulfilling the meadow?"

***

"_You aren't supposed to be here in the nightfall, Chihiro."_

_Chihiro blinked confusedly. "Why?"_

_"Because you may won't come back to your family."_

_***_

'Is that... The same place with the one I had dreaming for days...?' she thought.

"So? Will you join?" asked Yuka.

Chihiro sighed. "As long as we don't stay there until nightfall..." Chihiro paused. "I'll come to join you."

* * *

So? Do you like it? I hope so...

Once again, thanks!

-=-ahiru-chan73-=-


End file.
